1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wide angle zoom lens and a photographing apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to optical systems including digital cameras, interchangeable lens systems, video cameras, or similar apparatuses which use a solid-state imaging device such as a charge coupled device (CCD), users require not only high resolution devices but also devices having a wide angle of view and high magnification function. Also, nowadays, many users have become highly proficient in using such devices. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a lens system having a wide angle of view, high magnification, and a low F-number (FNO) in order to achieve high brightness. Some zoom lenses only have a wide angle of view or high magnification, or other zoom lenses have a low FNO and high brightness but include an optical system with a fixed focal length or have a complicated lens structure causing size and weight problems.